Jeu d'échec Règle n 7
by ZazouloveMatt
Summary: Matthew Keller réunit une équipe d'escrocs des plus dangereux pour voler quelque chose de très particulier et de très précieux : Neal Caffrey. ( T parce que je suis paranoïaque )
1. Chapter 1

_Non, je n'ai pas oublié mon autre Fanfiction. Mais j'ai eu pas mal de petit soucis de pages blanches et cette stupide histoire que voilà me tournait trop dans l'esprit. Tout ça parce que j'ai imaginer deux stupides répliques que pourrait dire 2 personnages de la série..._

_Ce ne sera pas une longue histoire, 2 parties seulement celle-ci étant la première._

**_Rien est à moi, je ne touche rien pour mes écrits._**

_ Et ce n'est pas bêta-reader, toutes les erreurs sont miennes, j'ai essayé de corriger un maximum, toutes mes excuses si jamais il en reste._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

* * *

Jeu d'échec. Règle n°7

Le matin se levait à peine sur New York, mais Neal Caffrey était déjà prêt à rejoindre son partenaire au siège du FBI. Son couvre-chef habilement incliné sur sa tête il interpella un taxi et prit la route vers une autre dure journée.

Enfin arrivé à destination, il se dirigea vers l'entrée et monta dans l'ascenseur. Lorsque les portes furent ouvertes son humeur changea, et il fit disparaître de ses lèvres fines le sourire qu'il affichait depuis le matin même. Peter, Hughes, Jones, tous, tous étaient tournés vers lui, comme s'ils l'attendaient, leurs regards semblaient tristes.

L'escroc s'inquiéta immédiatement et les questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête, mais son équipier s'avança vers lui, il aillait lui apprendre quelque chose, ce même quelque chose qui avait mis en alerte le bureau. Pourtant cette semaine était des plus calmes:pas de voleurs professionnels, pas de tableaux mythiques disparus, quelques fraudes à l'assurance tout au plus.

« Neal, annonça Peter, il faut que je te parle. »

Caffrey voulu ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête, il saurait tout de toutes manières. L'agent Burke s'installa à son bureau et fit signe à Neal de prendre place en face.

« J'imagine que tu poses pas mal de questions... Mais il faut que tu saches quelque chose d'abord. Ce matin nous avons trouvé ce paquet sur la table de la salle de conférence, dit-il en désignant l'objet, Jones m'a certifié qu'un livreur était venu l'apporté plus tôt dans la matinée. Il n'y avait aucun destinataire donc personne ne l'a ouvert, jusqu'à il y a une heure, quand je suis arrivé.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas quel est le lien avec moi, et il y en a un, pas besoin de le nier.

- Oui, c'est vrai, il y a en un certainement un.

- …

- Puis-je?

- Oui, vas-y, je t'en prie.

- Il y a donc une heure, Hughes et moi-même avons décidé d'ouvrir le colis puisque personne ne l'avait fait. Et nous avons trouvé le nom du destinataire.

- Qui est-ce ?

- « Le roi blanc ».

- « Le roi blanc » ? Et c'est tout ce qu'il y avait dedans ?

- Non, nous avons aussi trouvé ça. Une disquette audio. Nous l'avons écouté plusieurs fois et voilà ce qu'elle dit. »

La voix de l'agent avait changé en disant ces mots, il hésita un moment et actionna ensuite la bande son.

« La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, j'étais enfermé, mais maintenant je suis libre, je dirai même plus libre que toi. On va pouvoir finir notre partie, et je vais gagner. »

Neal se raidit, cette voix, non, libre ? Comment pouvait-il ?

« C'est bien lui alors, Neal, ce message t'est adressé je me trompe ?

- Keller, hum... notre, cette fameuse partie qu'on a jamais terminée, dans cette partie j'étais les blancs.

- Neal, on est déjà à se recherche, si personne n'a remarqué son évasion, nous on va le trouver.

- Non, Peter, pas cette fois, il ne veut pas voler un tableau ou un trésor Nazi, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est … Je ne sais pas. Mais tu ne pourras pas l'attraper sans savoir ce qu'il veut.

- Neal, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Le message est assez clair je pense. Ce qu'il veut c'est toi.

- Il faut que j'y aille, désolé Peter, je dois, je dois aller...

- Non ! Tu n'iras nul part.

- Je suis désolé Peter, il faut que je parte.

- Neal, non ! Attends ! »

C'était trop tard, il était déjà sortit, se frayant rapidement un chemin à travers les agents et il prit les escaliers afin de quitter le bâtiment le plus rapidement sachant parfaitement que Peter allait vouloir le rattraper.

Une fois dehors l'agent Burke retrouve Neal au téléphone. Il n'approcha pas et resta à bonne distance pour pouvoir écouter sans être vu, et il devait écouter, il avait le sentiment que cet appel avait un lien avec leur dernière conversation. Ce ne fut pas long, son ami était pâle lorsqu'il raccroche, Peter pouvait même voir un soupçon de panique dans son regard. Sans attendre, il s'approcha, il voulait une réponse.

« Neal, dit -il sèchement en lui agrippant le bras.

- Peter, je suis désolé, je dois y aller, vraiment, il faut que

- Non ! Stop ! Maintenant je veux savoir, c'était quoi cet appel ?

- C'était rien, Peter, s'il te plaît, il

- Il faut que tu fuis ? Non, Neal, je ne te laisserais pas partir. Surtout pas sous la menace de Keller ! C'était lui n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- J'en étais sûr, que voulait-il ?

- Arrête moi ou laisse moi partir, mais je ne veux pas de ton aide, ni du F.B.I.

- Neal, si tu repars sur cette voie on ne pourra pas te suivre.

- Je ne veux pas être suivis.

- Bon. Je vais te faire confiance. Mais, n'atteins pas le point de non-retour, ne le laisse pas nous prendre tout ce qu'on a construit ces dernières années.

- Je te le promet, Peter.

- J'espère que tu es sincère. »

Cela paraissait un peu trop facile pour l'escroc mais il ne resta pas pour éclaircir ce point et partit. Il y avait des choses qu'il devait faire.

L'agent du F.B.I quant à lui retourna dans le bâtiment, lui aussi avait un mystère sur les bras, et il comptait bien le résoudre.

« Diana ?

- Oui, patron ?

- J'aurais besoin de toi pour me trouver le dernier appel que Neal a reçu. Je dois savoir ce qu'on lui a dit.

- Neal est sous écoute ? Intervint, Jones.

- Oui, il ne le sait pas, mais nous redirigeons tout ses appels vers un centre d'enregistrement depuis que nous savons que Keller est libre, répondit Peter.

- Vous pensez qu'il va faire quelque chose de stupide ? Interrogea la jeune femme.

- Je pense qu'il a fait quelque chose de stupide. »

Les trois agents se rendirent dans la salle de réunion munis d'un ordinateur, prêt à écouter la conversation qui avait rendu leur ami si blême.

« Je vois que tu as reçu mon colis, Neal.

- Keller...

- C'est aussi un plaisir.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux cette fois ?

- Juste rectifier ce que j'ai dit précédemment. La partie est terminée, Neal. Tu es échec et mat. Tu vois, il y a un règle qui dit que lorsque qu'une partie est finie, le roi perdant doit se coucher, mais j'ai l'impression que tu refuses d'admettre ta défaite, tu es trop têtu pour ça, et puisque tu n'abandonnes pas je vais être obligé de changer mes plans. Alors je te conseil de courir, Neal, cours aussi loin que tu le peux, parce que quand je te retrouverai, je te tuerai. »

C'était maintenant au tour des agents de blêmir, voilà ce qui avait effrayé Neal, et il avait raison d'avoir peur, Keller était peut être très intelligent, quand il s'agissait de Caffrey il devenait une véritable menace, ils allaient devoir aider l'escroc cette fois, même s'il refusait leur aide, car il n'arriverait pas à échapper à Keller, pas sans fuir sa vie.

« Peter ! Cria Diana, interrompant ainsi les pensées de ses collègues, Neal vient de passer un appel. »

Jones activa l'enregistrement de surveillance, inquiet à l'idée de se qu'ils pourraient entendre.

« Mozz, c'est Neal, j'aurais espéré que tu répondes, rappel moi dès que tu auras ce message, je crois que je suis en danger. C'est Keller, il veut me tuer. Je ne sais pas si il en a les moyens mais je ne suis pas du tout rassuré. Retrouve moi devant la boulangerie au plus vite. Je vais avoir besoin de toi, il va falloir que je disparaisse un moment. Mozzie, je … AAAHHH ! »

« Jones? Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'en sais rien, Diana. Panique l'agent.

- Il l'a eu. Keller a attrapé Neal. Annonça tristement Peter, presque désespéré. »

* * *

Quelques heures auparavant...

Matthew Keller marchait libre dans les rues de New York, son évasion avait été un véritable succès, il se rendait maintenant à un rendez-vous de la plus haute importance avec des gens tout aussi important. Il arriva dans le vieux hangar désaffecté comme prévu et ses invités étaient tous déjà là, se méfiant les des autres, ils valaient leur réputation.

« Mr Alder, Mr Hagen et Mr Wilkes, commença Keller, je suis comblé de vous avez répondu présent à ma petite réunion.

- Il serait temps de nous dire pourquoi nous sommes là, lâcha sèchement Curtis Hagen.

- Vous êtes là parce que nous avons un problème, chacun d'entre nous.

- Oui, vous avez raison, j'ai un gros problème, vous m'avez devancé sur le trésor Nazi, grogna Alder menaçant.

- Non, Neal Caffrey vous a doublé et vous a forcé à disparaître pour ne pas être pris pas les fédéraux. Il vous a devancé, et c'est lui notre problème.

- Il semblerait que ce soit vrai, nous avons tous un problème avec cet homme. Mais venez-en au fait, grinça Wilkes.

- Je vous propose un marché, il y a certaines dettes que je dois rembourser et vous allez m'aider.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi nous vous aiderions. Ria Alder.

- Parce que je sais comment obtenir quelque chose que vous convoitez. Mais d'abord j'ai besoin de savoir. Jusqu'où iriez vous pour posséder une part de Neal Caffrey?»

* * *

_Les reviews font toujours plaisir, alors n'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis:)_


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les reviews ! :) c'est un plaisir de savoir que cela plait !

J'étais partie au début pour faire 2 partie seulement, mais au final on m'a convaincu qu'il fallait mieux en faire plusieurs plus petites parce que :

- ça sera plus facile à écrire

- je pourrais couper en cliffangher

- Ce sera un peu plus rapide au niveau de la publication

**Je ne touche rien pour cela, White Collar ne m'appartient pas.**

Et non, j'ai pas oublier mon autre fic.

/!\ Un peu de wump pour Neal, et des personnes plutôt sadiques sont à prévoir /!\

Un Immense merci à ma beta ,qui n'est malheureusement pas sur ce site, mais merci à toi !

* * *

Les fédéraux avaient commencé leurs recherches. Si trouver Keller était difficile, Peter avait beaucoup d'expérience quand il s'agissait de retrouver Neal Caffrey, surtout que l'homme portait un traceur à la cheville. Keller aurait sans aucun doute pris soin de le couper, mais ils auraient au moins la dernière position de leur ami.

En se rendant sur place, ils trouvèrent le traceur soigneusement placé sur une table, bien en évidence, dans un vieux bâtiment abandonné. Il avait été laissé là, pour eux. Oui, Keller avait emmené Neal ici, mais ils n'y étaient pas restés. Jones s'approcha un peu plus de l'objet et appela Peter : il y avait un appareil audio prêt à être écouté.

« Vous avez gâché votre premier coup et je vous ai pris une pièce maîtresse. J'ai décidé d'introduire un nouveau partenaire de jeu : vous. Et je n'arrêtai pas cette nouvelle partie tant que je n'aurais pas gagné. Mais il est encore temps d'abandonner, d'abandonner votre pion et de préserver votre reine. Oui, agent Burke, c'est exactement à elle que je pense ! Oubliez Caffrey et retourner à votre vie, vous ne le trouverez jamais à temps quoi qu'il arrive. »

Peter tourna les talons, et partit énervé. Keller le défiait et il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait peur, peur de ce que pourrait faire cet homme : il s'en était déjà pris à lui, à Elizabeth, à Neal. Pour couronner le tout, il était maintenant possible qu'il ne revoit plus son ami vivant sans mettre sa femme en danger. Il s'apprêtait à passer un appel pour la placer sous protection, mais il en reçut un à ce moment-là. Il pensa d'abord que c'était Keller, mais il fut surpris d'entendre que la personne au bout du fil n'était autre que Diana.

« Peter, je suis à deux pâtés de maison de ta position. Un témoin a appelé la police parce qu'il aurait vu un fourgon sans plaque emmener de force un homme bien habillé portant un chapeau.

- Neal …

- C'est ce que je pense aussi.

- Il y a un moyen de retrouver le fourgon ? Demanda-t-il avec peu d'espoir.

- Peut être bien.

- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Keller n'a peut être pas enlevé lui-même les plaques d'immatriculation. Caffrey disait toujours qu'il profitait du talent des autres. C'est mince, mais je pense que ça vaut le coup de creuser.

- D'accord, vas-y et tiens moi au courant. Oh, et Diana, j'aimerais que tu places Elizabeth sous protection.

- Je m'en charge immédiatement. Vous pensez qu'elle est aussi en danger ?

- Ce que je viens d'entendre me le garantit. »

Peter retourna près de ses hommes et de l'équipe scientifique qui les avait rejoint, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé : ni empreinte, ni cheveu, ni sang, ni aucune trace du passage ou de la destination suivante que ceux qu'ils cherchaient aurait pu prendre. Il n'avait fait que passer dans ce bâtiment pour déposer le traceur et le message, ce qui en soit surprenait assez l'agent Burke. Il s'attendait à trouver beaucoup de sang, voire même le corps de son ami.

De retour au siège du F.B.I, Peter fut interpellé par Diana, visiblement inquiète.

« Peter, Vincent Alder est revenu à New York.

- Alder ? Mais pourquoi ? Il sait très bien qu'il est recherché dans tout le pays. Sauf si cela à un rapport avec Neal...

- Vous ne croyez pas à une coïncidence ? Après tout nous savons que c'est Matthew Keller qui est responsable.

- Il réapparaît quand Neal est enlevé ? Je crois surtout que Neal va avoir à faire à un duo des plus dangereux, et je n'aime pas ça.

- Vous pensez à une alliance entre les deux ?

- Je ne vois pas d'autre possibilité. »

Peter se passa la main dans ses cheveux : tout devenait plus clair, si Keller n'avait pas tué Neal c'est parce qu'ils avaient rendez-vous avec quelqu'un d'autre. Les chances de survie de Neal diminuaient à vue d'œil, mais ce n'était pas tout, Jones arrivait aussi avec une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Curtis Hagen s'est échappé d'un convoi visant à le déplacer !

- Vérifiez Ryan Wilkes ! Il faut que je voie Haversham. J'ai peur que Neal soit au cœur d'un trafic entre ses ennemis ! Ordonna l'homme en se dirigeant rapidement vers la sortie.

- J'ai du mal à comprendre, quel serait l'objet du trafic ? »

Peter s'arrêta, et se retourna vers son collègue. Cette fois, il ne paraissait pas seulement inquiet ou paniqué, il l'était.

« Sa vie, ils vont tous pouvoir se venger de Neal. »

Quand il eut fini ces mots, il repartit à vive allure. Mozzie devait déjà être à la recherche de l'escroc, peut-être avait-il une piste, et même s'il détestait les fédéraux, il ferait tout pour sortir Neal de là. Peter savait très bien qu'il allait les aider, et que son aide serait précieuse.

Alors qu'il roulait, Peter reçut une autre mauvaise nouvelle.

« Peter, c'est Diana. J'ai vérifié et vous aviez raison, Wilkes s'est évadé lui aussi.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Comment ils ont fait ?! Et pourquoi on ne nous a rien dit ?!

- Ils sembleraient qu'ils aient tout les trois reçus de l'aide d'un même groupe.

- Bien sûr ! Keller ne voulait pas qu'ils ratent leur rendez-vous...

- Ils se pourraient que ces hommes soient aussi ceux qui ont enlevé les plaques. J'ai cherché un peu et on arrive à apercevoir le visage de l'un d'entre eux, il travaille justement dans un garage.

- Okay, va sur place avec Jones et une équipe. Voyez ce que vous pouvez trouver et tenez-moi au courant. Et envoie-moi une photo de notre homme pour voir si Mozzie sait qui il est. »

Peter se sentait encore moins bien qu'avant. Il savait que Neal avait de nombreux ennemis qui auraient pu s'en prendre à lui, mais de voir qu'ils s'étaient alliés contre lui, ça le mettait dans une rage folle et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup.

Il s'arrêta devant la maison de June, car il était persuadé que c'était là que devait se trouver Mozzie.

Sans surprise, June était là, dans le salon, un mouchoir en main. Elle l'attendait depuis un moment déjà.

« Est-il...

- Oui, il est à l'étage, le coupa-t-elle, connaissant déjà la question.

- Merci.

- Retrouvez-le, ne laissez pas ces hommes lui faire du mal. »

Peter hocha la tête en signe approbateur, mais au fond de lui il savait que c'était un mensonge : il ne pourrait pas trouver Neal avant, le mal devait déjà être fait.

Lorsque Neal se réveilla, il était attaché à une canalisation en métal qui sortait d'un des murs de la pièce où il se trouvait. Ce n'était pas de simples menottes cette fois - son ravisseur savait très bien que les retirer aurait été un véritable jeu d'enfant pour lui – non, cette fois, il avait les mains liées par une corde et la corde elle-même était recouverte d'une chaîne en fer avec un cadenas. Mais, il en fallait bien plus pour arrêter Neal Caffrey.

Il se releva difficilement, ses jambes étant douloureuses et engourdies. Mais, une fois qu'il fut sur ses deux pieds, il n'eut aucun mal à s'approcher suffisamment de là où étaient attachées ses mains pour pouvoir sortir une épingle. Il la prit avec ses dents et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour craquer le cadenas, la chaîne de fer pouvait être enlevée très facilement maintenant. Il regarda ensuite la dure et rappeuse corde qui le retenait : si la première partie avait été simple, cette étape serait bien plus compliquée. Le nœud avait été fait avec soin, un nœud d'expert qui pourrait le maintenir prisonnier et que Keller n'aurait pas su faire. L'escroc comprit très vite que son vieux rival n'était pas son seul ravisseur, mais il lui restait encore à découvrir qui l'avait aidé.

Il resta un moment à réfléchir : secouer la corde ne changeait rien - le nœud étant vraiment bien fait - il devait la couper. Il prit alors l'initiative de se servir d'une carte, si ses ravisseurs les lui avaient laissées. Il eut beaucoup de mal à chercher le dit objet dans ses poches. Ses mains commençaient à lui faire mal et le sang y circulait difficilement ce qui rendait la tâche beaucoup plus compliquée.  
Il réussit malgré tout à s'emparer d'une vielle carte de crédit - une fausse. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi il gardait tant de fausses cartes de crédit totalement inutiles. Mais, à ce moment-là, il était heureux de les avoir, surtout que si une cassait, il avait suffisamment de rechange pour parvenir à bout de la corde. Il espérait seulement en avoir le temps avant que quelqu'un ne vienne le voir.

Il lui fallut de très longues minutes et trois cartes brisées pour parvenir à bout de ses entraves. Ses mains étaient maintenant libres de bouger comme il le voulait. Il retrouva peu à peu l'agréable sensation de sentir le bout de ses doigts. Quand il eut enfin assez attendu pour que la circulation du sang reprenne normalement, il se dirigea vers la porte, l'étape suivante s'il voulait sortir.

Il se servit de la même épingle qui lui avait permit de crocheter le cadenas et il s'attaqua à sa nouvelle cible. C'était bien plus dur que de se libérer des chaînes. Il fut perturbé par un bruit, un bruit bien différent du cliquetis habituel que faisant une serrure lorsqu'on essayait de la déverrouiller. Ce bruit venait de l'extérieur et était semblable à celui d'une clé : il avait été trop long ! La porte s'ouvrit et il tenta vainement de frapper l'homme qui s'introduisit dans la pièce. Keller para le coup sans aucune difficulté, mais à la différence de Neal, il ne rata pas sa cible.

L'escroc était à terre, la vision trouble. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant d'y voir clair à nouveau. Lorsque ses yeux furent à nouveau grands ouverts, il constata que ce cauchemar était bien pire que ce qu'il pensait. Ce n'était pas Keller qui se tenait devant lui, mais tous ses plus grands ennemis : Alder, Wilkes, Keller et Hagen ! Ils étaient tous là ! Il pensa d'abord que son esprit lui jouait un mauvais tour, mais non, ils étaient bien là, face à lui, et l'un d'entre eux était armé.

« Neal, Neal, Neal... Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de toi ? soupira Keller, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué de rester tranquille quelques instants, le temps que mes nouveaux amis et moi-même discutions de ton sort.

- Va te faire foutre.

- Je t'ai connu beaucoup plus aimable. Mais c'est un tout autre problème que nous avons maintenant. Vois-tu, chacune de tes vielles connaissances se trouvant ici m'a apprit la même chose : tant que tu pourras te déplacer tu tenteras de fuir. Alors, dit-il en regardant ses confrères, à qui l'honneur ? Mr Wilkes, je suis sûr que ça vous ferait le plus grand plaisir. »

Ryan Wilkes esquissa un sourire qui inquiéta réellement Neal. Tous les hommes présents avaient une bonne raison de le tuer, et ils le feraient tous de la manière la plus lente et la plus douloureuse. Ryan sourit de plus belle quand Keller lui remit l'arme. Neal détestait les armes. Il tenta bien de cacher sa peur, mais ses ravisseurs le connaissaient assez pour savoir qu'elle était bien là.

Neal recula inconsciemment vers le fond de la pièce, comme si le court espace qui le séparait maintenant de ses rivaux pouvait le protéger de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

« La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, Neal, tu m'as vraiment donné envie de te faire la peau. Mais, ton ami ici présent m'a convaincu de ne pas le faire. Il nous a proposé quelque chose de bien plus intéressant, mais on verra plus tard. Pour le moment, je vais faire en sorte que tu ne puisses plus t'échapper. »

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il pointa son arme vers Neal qui était maintenant collé au mur arrière de la pièce. L'ancien escroc sentit son souffle s'accélérer : il respirait mal, il détestait vraiment les armes, surtout quand il était la cible. Ryan sourit encore une fois en voyant le regard apeuré de Neal ; la balle partie très vite et atteint la rotule de l'escroc qui s'écroula à terre. Il aurait voulu se retenir de crier, il ne voulait pas donner se plaisir à ses ravisseurs, mais il n'arriva pas à lutter. Son cri déchira la pièce. On lui avait déjà tiré dessus, mais de ce qu'il savait, une balle dans le genou était bien plus douloureux; quant à ses espoirs d'évasion, tout était fini, il ne pourrait pas marcher avant bien longtemps et la souffrance que lui procurait sa jambe troublerait son esprit.

« J'aurais tellement voulu avoir ce privilège.

- Votre tour viendra Curtis, mais comme le dit clairement le marché il faut savoir partager. Mais si vous y tenez tant, il lui reste toujours sa jambe droite. Mais rappelez vous de ne pas abîmer ses mains, Mr Alder tient à les avoir à disposition. »

Neal frémit à ses mots : il était quoi pour eux ? Un pion ? Un outil ? Ou était-il seulement là pour qu'il puisse laisser libre court à leur cruauté ? Il était très certainement tout ça à la fois : Wilkes était un homme violant qui avait déjà manifesté sa volonté de le faire souffrir ; Alder tenait à ses mains, il allait sans aucun doute utiliser ses talents de faussaire ; la raison de Hagen était encore très floue ; quant à Keller, il avait comprit le message, quand ils en auront tous fini avec lui, Keller viendra mettre fin à ses jours.

TBC

* * *

Je sais, je suis un peu méchante avec Neal, mais, ne me faîtes pas de mal. Et les reviews font toujours aussi plaisir alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je ne possède pas White Collar**

Désolée d'avoir était longue, le temps n'est décidément pas mon ami...

Un grand merci à ma beta-lecteur qui n'est malheureusement pas sur le site.

* * *

Mozzie était bien dans la chambre de Neal, comme le pensait Peter. Il semblait attendre l'agent.

« Mr Costume, vous avez été bien long.

- Si vous êtes encore là, c'est que vous ne l'avez pas encore trouvé, je me trompe ? S'inquiéta Peter.

- C'est exact, je n'ai pas trouvé Neal.

- Même pas une piste ?

- J'ai bien mieux qu'une piste, je pense avoir un nom pour vous.

- Nous savons déjà qui sont les responsables. Et nous n'arrivons à rien ! Alors si vous n'avez rien trouvé de plus, je crains que …

- Non ! Stop ! Pas de conclusion hâtive. J'ai le nom de la personne que ce feignant de Keller a acheté pour enlever les plaques de son van !

- Quoi, comment savez vous que …?

- Aucune importance ! J'ai son nom. Et j'ai besoin de Big Brother sur ce coup.

- Vous demandez l'aide des conspirateurs ! Whoa !

- Ne vous égarez pas Mr l'agent. Grâce à ce nom, vous et votre réseau secret allez pouvoir découvrir toutes les informations nécessaires pour le trouver ; et vu l'homme, il ne sera pas difficile de le faire parler. Il nous dira où se trouve Keller, et où est Neal. »

Mozzie donna sans plus attendre le nom de l'individu à l'agent qui partit aussitôt à sa voiture, tout en appelant ses collègues.

« Diana, j'ai un nom et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour savoir où se trouve cet homme. Il sait peut être où est Neal.

- Je m'en occupe tout de suite.

- Merci. »

Peter se pressa sur la route. Il y avait une raison évidente si Keller n'avait pas pris le temps de cacher ses traces plus que ça : il ne comptait pas rester longtemps dans les parages. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait tuer Neal, et que Peter n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver son ami avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

« Allons, c'est tout à fait à ta hauteur il me semble, non ?

- Je suis vraiment flatté.

- L'un de tes vieux amis va s'occuper de toi jute après, et je ne voudrais pas lui gâcher ce plaisir. Alors ne me tente pas. Tu le peux ?

- Oui, cracha Neal, conscient que tout ça ne servirait à rien.

- Bien, alors il n'y a plus de problème.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'un type comme toi ferait avec le « Vivid » ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Mais le « Vivid » est le plus gros diamant orange au monde, et devine dans quel ville va-t-il faire un détour ?

- Tu comptes le voler.

- Non, je vais faire bien mieux : je vais le prendre sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. »

Neal rit, ce qui eu pour effet d'énerver Alder.

« Tu comptes le prendre ? Et tu penses que personne ne s'en doutera ? Tu n'y arriveras pas.

- Es-tu bien sûr de ça ?

- Oui.

- Et bien, tu as raison, je n'y arriverai pas. Mais ensemble, nous y arriverons.

- Je ne crois pas que ton nouvel ami me laissera sortir de ce trou, se moqua l'escroc.

- Laisse-moi seulement t'expliquer mon plan, commença lentement Alder en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de Caffrey. Je vais d'abord m'attaquer au coffre renfermant le diamant, et j'y déposerai tes copies.

- « Mes ? » Tu en veux plusieurs ? Pourquoi ? Ils se douteront bien qu'il y a des faux !

- Ne m'interromps pas Caffrey ! Oui, ils se douteront bien que seul l'un d'entre eux est le vrai. Mais ils ne seront pas lequel. Oui, je compte laisser le vrai avec les faux, et ainsi tous ces précieux petits bijoux seront transportés au département des crimes en col blanc. C'est là que je pourrais voler le vrai.

- Et tu crois sincèrement qu'ils seront assez stupides pour le laisser sans surveillance ?

- Oh, il ne sera pas sans surveillance, mais il y aura beaucoup moins de personnes présentes pour veiller sur les diamants. Non, ils seront tous trop occuper à venir ici, arrêter Keller et l'empêcher de te tuer.

- C'est donc ça votre plan. Tu veux profiter de tout ça dans ton intérêt. Tu as monté une arnaque à tiroir, et tu vas te servir d'eux pour arriver à tes fins.

- Je dois t'avouer que je suis vraiment désolé Neal. Même si tu es une pièce très importante de mon plan, ce n'est pas dans mon avantage de te laisser la vie sauve. Et puis, si tes amis du F.B.I découvrent ta dépouille en venant ici, ils me laisseront plus de temps et de liberté pour faire ce que j'ai à faire. Les copies n'ont pas besoin d'être parfaites. Et le plus gros est déjà fait, alors tu n'auras plus qu'à faire les finitions. »

Alder se dirigea lentement vers la sortie laissant Neal à ses pensées, sachant que ce qu'il venait de dire allait affecter l'escroc. S'il le croyait, Neal savait parfaitement qu'il ne survivrait pas. Mais pourtant il était toujours là, sur sa chaise, et il laissa s'échapper un rire léger.

« Qu'y a-t-il encore Caffrey ?

- Tu te moques complètement de ces copies ou de mon talent de faussaire. Tu aurais pu engager n'importe qui pour faire du bas de gamme. Non, ce dont tu as besoin c'est d'un appât pour faire diversion.

- C'était un honneur de t'avoir connu Caffrey. Malgré tout ce qui est arrivé, on aurait pu faire une bonne équipe si tu n'avais pas choisi de t'en prendre à moi il y a si longtemps. »

Cette fois-ci, il sortit. Neal avait compris que maintenant, il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester ni de revenir. Caffrey resta silencieux. D'ici quelques instants, quelqu'un d'autre allait arriver. Et si Vincent Alder n'était pas un grand adepte de la violence, les autres en étaient de fervents partisans.  
Ce ne serait certainement pas Keller. Non lui voulait juste avoir le plaisir de l'achever. Il ne restait donc plus que deux possibilités : Hagen ou Wilkes. Neal se contenta de prier que ce ne soit pas le second choix. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'être à la merci de la violence d'un homme comme Ryan Wilkes.

TBC

* * *

Un petit review serait très plaisant :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Je ne possède pas White Collar.**

Toujours merci à ma beta-lectrice qui n'est malheureusement pas sur le site. Et merci aussi à une personne, qui j'espère ce reconnaitra, qui m'a sans le savoir donné une comparaison dans mon chapitre qui m'a débloqué un passage.

* * *

L'agent Burke fit signe à Jones de prendre une équipe et de surveiller l'escalier de secours, puis entra dans le bâtiment avec le reste des agents. Ils montèrent les étages jusqu'à la porte de leur suspect qu'ils enfoncèrent sans réfléchir une seconde de plus.

« F.B.I ! Cria Diana en sortant son arme.

- La fenêtre ! Intervient un agent.

- Restez où vous êtes ! Lança Peter Burke. »

Mais c'était trop tard, l'homme était déjà dehors, à descendre activement les escaliers de secours, sans savoir qu'il se dirigeait tout droit sur le reste des fédéraux prêt à l'interpeller. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

* * *

Neal profitait de ce moment de solitude, seul avec sa douleur à la jambe. Il avait mal, si mal… Keller avait eu la clémence de lui faire mettre une bande, mais cela s'était arrêté là. Tout à coup, la porte grinça, brisant le silence et arrachant l'escroc à ses pensées. Il fut d'abord inquiet de voir arriver Keller qui viendrait mettre fin à ses jours, ou pire, voir Wilkes entrer avec un sourire qui refléterait toute la cruauté trônant sur son visage. Car oui, il préférait encore mourir que de devoir supporter la souffrance supplémentaire qu'une autre rencontre avec l'homme lui infligerait.

Mais il souffla de soulagement lorsqu'il vit la silhouette de Curtis Hagen apparaître dans la mince ouverture de la porte, et non celle de Ryan Wilkes.

« Tu as presque l'air heureux de me voir, Caffrey. Grinça l'homme.

- Si tu savais, se surprit à rire Neal.

- Je vais vite effacer ce sourire de ton visage si tu ne le fais pas toi même. »

Inconsciemment, Neal obéit. Finalement, peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas tant de différences entre la peste et le choléra.

* * *

« Où sont-ils ?

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez !

- Oh si, monsieur Menendez, vous savez très bien de quoi et de qui je parle. Ne m'obligez pas à répéter ma question.

- J'en sais rien ! Je ne sais même pas qui est ce Keller dont vous n'arrêtez pas de me parler !

- Vous savez parfaitement de qui il s'agit ! Et vous allez me dire où il se trouve !

- Écoutez, agent Burke, j'ai peut-être fait de mauvaises choses dans mon passé, mais je ne sais rien de tout ça.

- Patron ? Interrompit Jones en entrant dans la salle, je peux vous parler un moment ? »

A contre-cœur et à bout de nerfs, Peter laisse Greg Menendez dans la pièce et sortit.

« Qu'y a t-il Jones ?

- Il y a quelqu'un qui vous attend dans votre bureau.

- Dites-lui de repasser. Cet homme peut mentir autant qu'il le souhaite, je sais qu'il est de mèche avec Keller ! Il est peut-être notre seule chance de retrouver Neal.

- Je sais, mais je pense que vous devriez vraiment aller le voir. Après tout Mozzie sait sûrement comment faire parler notre homme. »

Peter regarda Jones : Mozzie ? Dans les bureaux des fédéraux ? Il s'y précipita sans plus attendre et y trouva bien l'escroc, plus impatient que jamais.

« Ah ! Mr Costume ! A-t-il dit quelque chose ? Mais non ! Suis-je bête ! Reprit Mozzie avant que Peter n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. S'il avait dit quelque chose vous seriez déjà parti ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je sais comment lui faire tout dire ! Laissez-moi juste 5 minutes avec lui ! Je ne lui ferais pas de mal. Je ne suis pas violent, contrairement aux personnes avec qui Neal passe sûrement de très mauvaises heures et vous le savez !

- Mozzie …

- Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas refuser ! Il ne s'agit pas de protocoles, il s'agit de la vie de Neal !  
Mozzie.

- Agent Burke, s'il vous plaît vous devez…

- Mozzie ! Le coupa sèchement Peter. C'est bon, allez-y !

- Mais il fallait le dire plutôt ! »

Peter soupira en regardant Jones s'écarter pour laisser passer l'ouragan Mozzie. Que venait-il de lâcher sur son suspect ? Il espérait seulement que ce ne soit rien qu'il pourrait regretter.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'envoyer Mozzie était une bonne idée ? S'inquiéta Jones.

- Avais-je un autre choix ?

- J'espère que lui réussira. »

* * *

Neal était à peine éveillé, les réponses qu'il avait données ne convenait apparemment pas à son ancien ennemi. Il avait du sang frais sur le côté de sa tête, collant quelques mèches de ses cheveux à son front. Mais, alors qu'il pensait avoir touché le fond, les choses empirèrent : Keller rentra brusquement dans la pièce, visiblement très énervé, et surtout, armé.

« Vraiment désolé pour vous cher ami, je vais devoir abréger votre partie de plaisir. Cet imbécile à cracher le morceau aux fédéraux. Ils seront là d'ici peu. Ne te réjouis pas trop vite Neal : oui tes amis du F.B.I vont arriver, mais quand ils seront là, tu seras mort. Je suis désolé Neal, on faisait une bonne équipe dans le temps. »

Neal n'eut même pas la force de répondre ou de relever la tête pour voir qu'Hagen s'était écarté pour se ranger aux côtés de Keller, alors que celui-ci braquait son arme vers Caffrey.  
Après de pesantes et interminables secondes, un coup de feu se fit entendre entre les murs de ce qui avait constitué la prison de Neal Caffrey.

TBC

* * *

Quelle fin, hein ? Les reviews font toujours plaisir.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour les reviews.** Je ne possède pas white Collar**

* * *

Mozzie était ressorti de la salle d'interrogatoire à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

« J'ai l'emplacement. Vous pouvez mobiliser vous hélicoptères, vos voitures, vos tramways souterrains et toutes vos installations secrètes !

- Comment avez-vous fait ? S'étonna Jones.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance. Il faut ramener Neal en vie, tant que nous le pouvons encore. »

Les deux agents restèrent perplexes face à l'efficacité de l'escroc, mais ils ne cherchèrent pas plus loin. Mozzie avait raison : trouver Neal était la priorité. Ils prirent alors la route vers l'adresse précise et isolée indiquée par Mozzie.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place avec leurs renforts, ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient attendus. On les avait sûrement vu emmener Greg Menendez. C'était un très mauvais point, car si Keller savait qu'ils étaient en route, il allait très certainement modifier ses plans afin de pouvoir avoir sa vengeance coûte que coûte.

Ils n'attendirent pas plus longtemps avant d'enfoncer la porte d'un vieux hangar en tôle. Pourquoi diable les criminels se réfugiaient toujours dans ces types de bâtiment désaffecté ? Ils étaient certes discrets et abandonnés, mais ils devenaient connus des services de police.  
Plusieurs hommes étaient postés à l'intérieur, tout prêt de l'entrée. Jones leur cria de lâcher leurs armes, mais ils n'en firent rien et ouvrirent le feu. Les agents étaient plus nombreux, et en quelques secondes seulement, deux des hommes de Keller étaient touchés et les autres avaient baissé leurs armes.

Alors que les fédéraux recherchaient activement Caffrey dans un entrepôt maintenant quasiment désert, un coup de feu se fit entendre alors que les tirs entre les agents et les hommes de main de Keller avaient pris fin depuis quelques instants déjà. Ce coup de feu, rompant le silence, alarma l'agent Burke : Keller. Il pensa tout de suite à l'escroc, il tenait Neal et s'il se savait piégé il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde. Il courut à l'endroit d'où était venu le coup de feu et espéra seulement que Neal n'était pas la cible. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Et où se trouvait Mozzie ? Peter venait de remarquer son absence. Il était resté à l'extérieur le temps de la fusillade, mais il aurait parié qu'il serait entré juste après pour chercher Neal avec eux. Mais il n'était pas là… Un bref coup d'œil en arrière suffit à l'agent pour remarquer qu'il n'était pas dehors non plus. Il était intenable, Peter n'y croyait pas, mais il en était sûr : Mozzie avait profité de la diversion produite par la fusillade pour s'introduire dans le bâtiment. Maintenant, il y avait une autre version possible : cette balle avait pu être destinée à Mozzie autant qu'à Neal, si celui-ci était intervenu.

* * *

Le coup de feu fut suivi non pas d'un, mais de deux hurlements. C'était Mozzie ! Neal ne savait pas par quel miracle, mais il s'était introduit dans la pièce et avait plaqué Keller au moment où le coup de feu était parti. La balle avait été déviée, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'atteindre sa cible. Une couleur pourpre envahissait l'abdomen de l'escroc, Keller n'avait pas réussi à viser là où il l'avait souhaité, néanmoins Neal perdait peu à peu connaissance. Il eut le temps de voir Mozzie intervenir et bouger, alors que Keller ne se relevait pas pour le moment. Il put aussi voir avec joie le visage décomposé d'Hagen qui restait de marbre face à la scène, comme un enfant dont on venait de briser le rêve, avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Peter arriva sur place quelques secondes après les événements. Ce qu'il vit dans la sombre pièce le laissa des plus surpris : Mozzie se relevait du sol alors qu'on pouvait y discerner Keller. Neal était au centre de la pièce, le sang se rependant sur son flanc droit. Peter voulut se précipiter vers lui, voir s'il était vivant, mais le dernier élément de la scène le retint. Hagen était en train de se diriger vers l'arme de Keller, prêt à finir le travail. L'agent Burke ne réfléchit pas plus et se jeta sur lui. Il le maîtrisa pendant une seconde ou deux, puis Jones, qui était arrivé avec les renforts, prit la relève. Ils embarquèrent Curtis Hagen de force ainsi que Matthew Keller qui avait repris conscience.  
Mozzie, lui aussi, avait pleinement repris ses esprits. Il était accroupi à côté de la chaise où était attaché Neal et vérifiait son pouls.

« Est-il... ? Se risqua à demander Peter.

- Non ! J'ai un pouls ! Vite aidez-moi à le détacher! Et dites donc à vos collègues de faire entrer les ambulanciers qui attendent à l'extérieur !

- Ils sont déjà en chemin, affirma Peter après avoir jeté un regard par la porte. »

Mozzie et Peter détachèrent leur ami, toujours inconscient, et les secouristes s'empressèrent de l'emmener sur une civière. Son pouls faiblissait de minutes en minutes. Jones avait rejoint les deux hommes et eut le même regard triste en voyant Caffrey être monté dans l'ambulance alors qu'il palissait à vue d'œil. Il remarqua aussi sa blessure au genou qui était vraiment en très mauvais état. Ses jours ne seraient peut-être pas en danger, la balle n'avait pas touché d'organes importants même si elle l'avait traversé de part en part. Cependant, il devrait se battre contre de grandes douleurs, et il y aurait un long chemin à parcourir avant qu'il puisse à nouveau marcher ; s'il y avait encore de l'espoir qu'il le puisse un jour.  
Mais, ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait le plus Jones. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il fut coupé.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à votre œil ? S'intrigua Peter, alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment montait en lui.

- Ne me dites pas que Keller s'est échappé ?! S'alarma à son tour Mozzie.

- Non, Mais Ryan Wilkes, oui. Nous l'avons trouvé dans la salle de surveillance. Il nous a vu arriver sur les caméras et nous a pris en embuscade. Il m'a frappé et s'est enfui par derrière. On n'a pas réussi à le rattraper, mais on le retrouvera.

- Il le faut ! Tant que ce sadique est libre, la vie de Neal reste en danger ! Cria L'escroc. »

Peter acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et mit des équipes à la recherche de l'homme. Lui n'avait pas le cœur à ça, il avait encore l'image de Neal, attaché sur un chaise de fer au milieu d'une sombre pièce, du sang séché sur le haut de son visage, un genou détruit et du sang frais sur son côté, pâlissant à vue d'œil.

Il se dirigea vers sa voiture, où Mozzie prit place également et se dirigea vers l'hôpital où avait été envoyé Neal. Dans le même temps, il en informait sa femme. Il y aurait de longues heures de souffrance psychologique pour eux, et physique pour Neal, qui allaient venir.

TBC

* * *

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, n'hésitez à envoyer des reviews, ils font tellement plaisir.


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci pour les reviews, ils font toujours aussi plaisir. Encore désolée pour l'attente, mais comme vous devez le savoir maintenant je suis sur plusieurs histoires en même temps._

_Un grand merci à ma beta lectrice qui n'est pas sur ce site._

_**Je ne possède pas White Collar**._

* * *

Elizabeth avait rejoint Peter et Mozzie à l'hôpital. Neal, quant à lui, était encore en chirurgie. La balle qu'il avait prise dans l'abdomen avait causé des dégâts, mais celle qui inquiétait réellement les médecins était celle reçue dans le genoux. Les soins que Neal avaient reçu lors de sa captivité étaient loin d'être suffisants et les chances qu'il puisse remarcher normalement un jour ne dépendraient que de sa détermination à y arriver. C'était tout ce que Peter et Mozzie savaient, tout ce qu'ils avaient pu dire à Elizabeth. Depuis, ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles: aucun médecin n'était revenu, les laissant dans un couloir dont le silence reflétait toute l'angoisse qu'ils éprouvaient.  
Peter faisait les cents pas depuis presque une heure maintenant, ne cessant de répéter qu'il n'aurait pas dû agir comme cela, qu'il aurait peut-être dû aider Neal au lieu de tenter de l'empêcher de fuir. Il se sentait coupable de n'avoir rien pu faire, tout comme Mozzie, qui aurait lui aussi aimé faire quelque chose, même si Elizabeth ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il avait déjà fait quelque chose, que Neal serait mort s'il n'était pas intervenu, qu'ils avaient tous les deux sauvé Neal d'une mort certaine. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à apaiser l'esprit de ses deux compagnons.

Le seul apaisement qu'ils reçurent fut la visite d'une infirmière tout à fait charmante qui leur fit savoir que Neal venait d'être placé dans une chambre, même si, pour le moment, il n'avait montré aucun signe de conscience. Ils s'empressèrent alors de rejoindre la dite chambre.  
Lorsqu'il entra, Peter ralentit le pas. Sans surprise, Neal était allongé et pâle comme jamais. Si le bip strident et constant d'une des machines auxquelles il était relié ne cessait de résonner dans la pièce, Peter lui-même n'aurait pas cru que son ami était encore en vie. Il sentit soudainement une main sur son épaule, une main qui l'arracha à ses pensées.

« Chéri...

- C'est ma faute, je, j'aurais pas dû être comme ça.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus.

- Si ! J'aurais pu l'aider, le protéger au lieu de …

- Peter ! Arrête, tu te fais du mal pour rien. »

Il soupira à ces mots et prit place sur une chaise non loin de son ami et se mura dans le silence. Mozzie, qui n'avait pas dit un mot ou fait un geste depuis son entrée, s'installa à son tour aux côtés de Neal. Elizabeth s'assit elle aussi, car l'attente promettait d'être longue et elle se sentait mal devant son incapacité à réconforter son mari. Mais, elle se devait de rester, pour lui, pour Mozzie, et pour Neal.  
Des médecins passaient, les uns après les autres, vérifiant divers données et machines ici et là puis repartaient aussi furtivement qu'ils étaient venus. Le soir commençait à tomber et Neal n'était toujours pas réveillé, lorsque Peter reçu un appel.

« Oui ?

- [ ... ]

- Où ça ?

- [ … ]

- Entendu. »

Mozzie avait senti quelque chose dans la voix de l'agent, quelque chose d'anormal. Cet appel était important, mais Peter ne pouvait visiblement pas se résoudre à abandonner son poste auprès de Neal. Il comprenait cette réaction, mais attendait quand même de savoir ce que l'on venait de dire à l'agent Burke avant d'agir.

« Ryan Wilkes a été localisé, il s'apprêtait à prendre un avion pour passer la frontière. » Finit-il par avouer.

Mozzie sentit une rage monter en lui à ce nom: Ryan Wilkes, l'homme qui avait pris plaisir à faire souffrir son ami. Maintenant, c'était Mozzie qui aimerait avoir ce plaisir, mais il savait qu'il ne le pourrait pas, même s'il pouvait voir cette même envie dans le regard de l'agent.

« Allez-y. Attrapez-e. Mettez-le derrière des barreaux ou tuez-le, mais ne laissez pas ce monstre en liberté. Pas après ce qu'il a fait.

- Chérie...

- Je te préviens dès qu'il y a du nouveau. Tu peux y aller. »

Peter quitta donc à contre cœur l'hôpital pour partir à la poursuite de Wilkes, laissant sa femme et Mozzie aux côtés de Neal. Il savait qu'il serait avertit dès qu'il y aurait un changement de son état.

Elizabeth avait fini par s'endormir, sans même s'en rendre compte, et Mozzie n'avait pas cherché à la réveiller. Elle avait besoin de se reposer, cela sautait aux yeux. Il profita de ce moment de solitude pour adresser quelques mots à son ami qui, comme s'il semblait l'avoir entendu, ouvrit brièvement les yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt.  
Mozzie s'empressa alors de réveiller Elizabeth et d'aller trouver la première infirmière qu'il pourrait croiser. Même s'il ne faisait toujours pas confiance au système il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Et, à sa grande surprise, lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce, il vit que Neal était réveillé. Elizabeth lui tenait fermement la main, comme pour le rassurer alors que lui semblait visiblement perdu: s'il était réveillé, il n'était pas totalement là, pas encore. Mais ses yeux étaient bels et bien ouvert, et c'était ce qui importait le plus. L'infirmière s'empressa de vérifier l'état du patient pendant que Elizabeth contacta Peter, maintenant que Mozzie avait pris le relais auprès de Neal.

Une demi heure plus tard, Peter était de retour. Ils avaient perdu la trace de Wilkes et les nouvelles recherches ne donnaient rien. Mais, il fut ravi de voir que son ami était encore en vie, et qu'il avait retrouvé des couleurs.

« P..Peter … dit difficilement celui-ci en voyant l'agent Burke entrer.

- Ne dis rien, pas le peine de te fatiguer, répliqua Peter. Content de voir que tu es sorti de ton hibernation. »

Il fut heureux de voir que l'escroc lui répondit par un sourire. Oui, Neal guérirait, il en était sûr, mais le plus dur restait à venir. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la jambe de son partenaire: le drap la couvrait, mais il pouvait quand même discerner un épais bandage dessous, et Neal était bien trop calme pour s'être souvenu de l'état de son genou. Peter comprit dans le regard de Mozzie que les antidouleurs qu'on lui avait donnés quelques temps auparavant troublaient son esprit. Il ne savait même pas le peu de chance qu'il avait de remarcher normalement un jour. Mais, au fond, c'était peut-être mieux qu'il n'en sache rien pour le moment; c'est ce que pensait Peter, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient tous. Il valait mieux passer sous silence l'évasion de Wilkes.

Pour le moment, tout ce qui comptait, c'était que Neal était éveillé, souriant et en vie.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, et n'oubliez pas : les reviews font toujours très plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas._


End file.
